


Overwhelmed

by gem1n12505



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gem1n12505/pseuds/gem1n12505
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott makes those all important calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> This is to honor Scott Caan and Kacy Byxbee becoming parents.

It was just after 3am and his beautiful daughter had been born less than an hour ago, both Kacy and baby (no name yet as they couldn't agree) were fast asleep. His princess was lying in a crib beside Kacy's wearing a pale pink all in one, wrapped in a white blanket. The moment she had been born, Scott didn't realise it but the tears had fallen, the labor had been fairly long and Kacy was exhausted. Kacy's family hadn't come with them to the hospital so Scott thought he needed to let both sets of grandparents know. Placing a kiss tenderly on his beloved partner's head and walking quietly round to look at his newborn daughter, Scott wiped the tears that had fallen again at the sight of his perfect, beautiful little girl. Now he knew what people meant when they said your fell completely in love.

Leaving the room, Scott walked to the end of the corridor to a set of chairs and pulled out his phone, scrolling through, he found Kacy's mom and dialed her number and it answered after one ring “Scott?”  
“Hey” said a weary sounded Scott “baby girl born just under a hour ago, Kacy and baby doing fine. Both asleep” For the next 10 minutes Scott filled the family in on things and how perfect his baby girl was and plans were made for the family to come visit in the morning, once Kacy was up to receiving visitors. Next he called his dad “Dad, Kacy had her and she's perfect, so perfect.” by now Scott felt more choked up.  
“Son, she'll always be perfect, your princess always will be.” his father chuckled. They talked for a while before hanging up. 

Looking at his phone Scott realized it was after midnight in Hawaii but didn't think twice before dialing a familiar number. It rang several times before a sleepy sounding Australian accent answered with “Caan, you better have a fucking good reason for waking me up?”  
Scott laughed “Al, I'm a daddy, buddy.”  
“What?” sounded a more alert Alex O'Loughlin  
“Yeah, man, Kacy gave birth over an hour ago, she's fucking perfect man.” again voice breaking  
“Scotty, man that's awesome news mate, how's Kacy? She have an easy birth?”  
“In slow labor but she's asleep now but, Jesus Christ, Al, you should have told me.” Scott proclaimed  
“Told you what?” Alex sounded tired but confused  
“How much fucking love and how much I'd want to protect her.” Scott's voice broke and the tears were back falling  
“Hey Scotty, I could have told you, till I was blue in the face but until you have your own baby it can't be described mate. Send me a photo of her and one of the three of you. You told Peter yet?”  
“Fuck, no. Just Kacy's family and my dad.”  
Alex laughed “Okay, I'll let him know in the morning and I'll also let Daniel, Grace, Masi and Chi know too. When I get a break I'll give you a call, chat with both you and Kacy and remember Scotty, you need any advice, give me a call but try and call at a more reasonable time mate.”  
They both laughed and ended the call.

As Scott walked back into the room he sent Alex a picture of his princess and immediately got a reply “She's beautiful Scotty, congratulations to both of you and sending love to you, Kacy and baby xx.”  
Sitting back down in the chair, Kacy stirred “Hi.” her voice slurred  
Kissing her on the head before replying “Hi.”  
Kacy looked into the crib “She's beautiful Scotty.”  
Feeling his heart swell he replied “Yep, she is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please note I do not in any way have any idea how the birth of the Caan/Byxbee baby went, this is just what I would like to imagine how the birth went and how Scott informed people.


End file.
